


ch2tog (chain two together)

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Crochet, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Magic, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: While Sora's sick with an illness caused by an overuse of magic, Riku passes the time by crocheting his boyfriend some new socks with just a hint of magic.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	ch2tog (chain two together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> Combing magic and knitting/crocheting is totally inspired by Mousi. It's fun to explore magic set in the KH universe! 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day Mousi! <3 I hope you have a nice weekend!

“Riku?” 

Riku blinked, looking up from his book. The words had started to swarm together anyway, so he was glad for the distraction. “Hey, Sora… How are you feeling?” 

“Mmm…” Slowly, Sora’s eyes opened, revealing a clear blue that still looked a little watery from exhaustion and illness. “Head hurts… Kiss it better?” 

A small chuckle escaping, Riku leaned over, kissing Sora’s forehead gently. He laced the kiss with a small touch of healing magic. Considering that Sora’s illness had been caused by the overuse of magic, Riku had been warned against using magic to heal him. But a little bit wouldn’t hurt. “Better?” 

“Mmm,” Sora hummed, nodding. “Feet cold.” 

“I’m not kissing your feet,” Riku teased, rubbing his nose to Sora’s in comfort instead. 

“Spoilsport,” Sora huffed, leaning up to capture Riku’s lips in a soft kiss. “Thank you for taking care of me.” 

“Of course. It’s my job,” Riku stated, kissing back before pulling away. “Though, I’m not making you soup though. Roxas and Xion volunteered to do that.”

“Oh thank heavens,” Sora sighed. “Remember the last time you tried to make soup? I didn’t know anyone could burn water.” 

“Hey,” Riku pouted, tapping Sora’s nose. “That is a very unique talent I have you know.” 

Sora chuckled loudly before suddenly sitting up, the laughter turning into a coughing fit. Riku flew to his side, raising a hand to gently rub Sora’s back. Slowly, the coughs tapered off. Groaning, Sora collapsed back into the pillow. 

“I’m sorry,” Riku said. “I should leave you to rest.” 

“No… stay!” Sora protested, looking over at Riku with pleading eyes. “Please?” 

A fond smile came to Riku’s lips. “I’ll be sitting right here while you sleep, okay? I promise. But get some more rest. We’ll wake you when the soup’s ready.” 

“Okay…” Sora murmured, eyes drifting closed. He was fast asleep before Riku even picked his book back up. 

With a sigh, Riku tried to find where he had left off, but the words swam on the page. Something about magic over-exertion, feedback effect, ether dependence— The words stopped making sense so Riku put the book down and reached into his small backpack for something else instead. His fingers met soft wool, and he pulled out the bright red yarn he had bought in the marketplace a few days earlier, along with the crochet hook he had stuck in there for safekeeping. 

Axel had tried to teach him knitting, but the lingering injury in Riku’s left hand preventing him from holding the knitting needle, so Xion taught him crocheting instead. He found the repetitive movement relaxing, the count of stitches, and focusing on creating a pattern more meditative than the deep breathing Aqua had tried to instill in him. He pulled out the instructions the yarn seller had given him as well, a pattern for socks. 

Sora did say his feet were cold. 

Creating a loop and starting his chain, Riku began to drift into that meditative state. His breathing deepened as he turned the chain into his first row, then a second. 

A thought came to him. Something Axel had figured out how to do ages ago: casting magic into the stitches. He hadn’t even meant to do it, but his fire magic would escape from time to time, and once it went into his knitting. It wasn’t a lot and would wear off over time, but it imbued the item with a small amount of magic. 

It was enough to cause the scarves Axel had knitted for Roxas and Xion to be warmer than regular knitted scarves. With more practice, and finding an ancient book of knitting stitches, Axel was able to produce defensive armbands, socks that stayed dry with aero spells, even bandages with healing spells knitted in. 

Axel had tried to teach Riku as well, though, as of yet, Riku hadn’t managed to succeed in his attempts. His scarves caught fire, his socks blew away in a mess of tangled yarn and lost crochet hooks. 

But, as Riku’s mind cleared, he found himself wanting to try again. Sora said his feet were cold, maybe some fire magic-infused socks would keep them warm. 

Slowly, Riku breathed out, muttering a fire spell under his breath. Not a lot, not even a spark. Nothing around him needed to burn, it just needed to warm. The heat traveled down his arm and through his fingers, the crochet hook growing warm in his hand. 

When nothing caught fire, Riku breathed out a sigh of relief. Using magic like this was harder than making a spell bigger. Aqua had described it like a faucet once. Turning on full blast was easy and quick once you built up the magic reservoir to do it, but to hold all that power back? That took focus and concentration, just a slight turn of the faucet handle. Too little and nothing would happen, too much and it would be too much. It had to be just enough to drip enough magic out to hold a spell. Just enough…

Controlling the magic came easy, it was just the drawing it out and into his stitches that seemed to be the problem. But luck was on his side today. The magic flowed right out of his heart and into the socks he crocheted for Sora. He kept an even tension on the yarn, the sock growing in size, turning the heel required a little more focus, but then— 

Riku finished one sock in record time, and he quickly started the other.

He had almost finished the second sock when he heard a quiet “Riku?” once more. 

Riku glanced up, finding two blue eyes staring at him, this time looking much clearer than they had earlier. 

The meditative state was broken, the spark dimmed in Riku’s stitches, but that was okay, he was almost done. He grinned at Sora before quickly finishing the last few rows, tying off the last stitch, and tightening the knot. “Are your feet still cold?” 

Sora sits up and nods. “Yeah, even with the half dozen blankets.” 

“Hopefully these will help.” Riku holds up the crocheted socks and Sora’s eyes widen with surprise, then excitement and he reaches for them. 

“Gimmee! Ohh Riku did you make these?! They’re so soft!! And warm!! And— ooh! Did you do that thing with the magic?” Sora talked fast as he shoved the blankets off, eagerly shoving the socks onto his feet with a relieved sigh. “Oh Riku, they’re amazing.” 

Riku laughs, taking a seat on the bed next to Sora and rearranging his blankets. “I’m glad you like them. Yeah, I did the magic thing Axel’s been trying to teach me. They’re not too hot?” 

“They’re perfect,” Sora sighed, leaning his head against Riku’s chest and taking Riku’s hands in his. “You’re so creative. I love what you can do with your hands…” 

He lays a gentle kiss on each hand, and Riku can’t help but use those same hands to pull Sora close, laying dozens of kisses in his hair. “You’re no slouch either. What you can do with the plants you find on your adventures.” 

“They’re ingredients!” Sora giggles, evidently feeling much better as the laughter didn’t turn into a series of coughs. 

Riku grinned, “Well, speaking of ingredients, I suppose I should check up on Roxas and Xion. They’ve been down there for a while. The soup should be ready by now.” 

“Oh, I’ll come with you,” Sora insisted, already turning to climb out of bed. 

Riku offered support where he could and Sora accepted the arm around his waist, leaning against Riku. Together, they walked downstairs to the kitchens. 

With both love and a little fire magic, Sora’s socks stayed warm the whole way there. 


End file.
